Surprise
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: If you liked 'One Early Sunday Mornin', well this is just as sweet and even sweeter... What happens when Eric gives Calleigh her surprise, EC


Anyone watch Miami Medical? It's the closest thing I have to CSI: Miami right now and Friday's episode was awesome… it gave me this idea, which I'm pretty sure you're going to love. R&R!

Her crème colored vase greeted her first in the light green bedroom. The sunlight seeped through the curtains and lit the walls making them aware of the new morning. His heavenly scent tickled her nose which pressed against his outstretched arm. She decided to fiddle with his light brown fingers lying limply on her pillow ahead of her face.

"Hey," Eric's voice floated to her ears. His warm breath caused her body to stiffen then relax against him.

"Sorry to wake you," she replied in her sleepy tone.

"That's okay, you would have anyway because you'd have to move some time." He referred to their entangled bodies in between the cozy sheets.

He shifted from under her, placing an arm at each side of her. The muscles of his toned chest moved gently as he breathed calmly over her body. Sexiness lined throughout black curl of his hair, along his chocolate skin and into his light brown eyes that stared down into her face. As her teeth reached to bite her bottom lip, he swooped down for the kiss preventing them from doing much further.

"I've missed days like this," she sighed contentedly, "just lying here, with you, not having to worry about…" Calleigh trailed off and gazed in the direction of the bathroom. His expression saddened watching hers struggle not to. His own mind flashed back five weeks into the incident. The pained look on her face as she struggled to breath haunted him and he could still remember his high pitched screams, pleading her to stay with him…

"Hey," he started quite enthusiastically, gaining her attention immediately, "are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked innocently, suddenly distracted.

"Your surprise that you've been waiting on," he said, "or what _I've _been waiting on… for the past few weeks."

Calleigh shook her head. "What is that?" He slid off the bed and disappeared into her closet. She propped herself up on her elbows and waited. After hearing him rummage through _his side, _he reappeared and sat on the bed beside her. Her face scrunched up as he handed her a small diving mask. A smile lit up her face when she understood.

It had been one of his many important promises to her. Though she was quite terrified of the idea of diving, she figured it'd be good to try it out first and face her fear. A promise Eric Delko was willing to keep, just as much as his others, since the year they first met. It wasn't as serious then, nothing more than a joke but when they became serious, it was something they insisted on doing. Sadly they hadn't the chance until now.

"You can't be serious, Eric," she began ranting, "you know I'd love to, but I'm not even in the clear yet. How can you expect me to do this, without even freaking…" He cut her off with a kiss; the only way to ever shut her up. He pulled away and ran his thumb across her cheek soothingly leaving her green eyes staring wide.

"Just chill," he reassured.

"But…"

"Relax," he pleaded after another kiss, "we're only going to be down a few feet, about eight maybe…" Eric wondered over to the window, pushed aside the curtains and glanced through. "You'll be okay…" he was cut off sharply by her shrill of laughter. He faced her with his famous one-side-grins. She giddily hopped out of bed and joined him. They stared down at her sufficiently wide backyard at the cool blue of her swimming pool. "What do you say?" he sneaked a hand round her waist.

"Sure, come on scuba boy."

Soon a yellow bikini was curving itself around her body and a navy blue swimsuit on his revealing his well toned upper torso, which she had already seen that morning. She smiled at him hauling two sets of scuba gear through the sliding glass door onto the pool deck towards her.

"Ready?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"As I'll ever be." She rolled her eyes stretching out her arms for him to put in on her.

"I think you should sit down."

"Why?"

"It's pretty heavy, even though it's the lightest one I could get for you."

"Fine," she sat at the edge. He quickly placed it on her and his on himself. First he stepped in feeling the slight cold rush on his skin then held out his hand.

"Come on." She reached forward on standing but tumbled over miserably. Calleigh squinted her eyes shut expecting to smash in head first but felt the warmth of his chest instead.

"Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, a little embarrassed though," she admitted staring up into his eyes.

"Don't worry it's just me," he laughed his handsome laugh and repeated, "these things are heavy."

Eric proceeded to pull her further until the water eased enough of the weight then they walked slowly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Now, if you see sharks don't be afraid, I'm right here and remember to descend slowly and, we're here to see the coral and the fish…." She smirked at his humor and let him guide her to the tip of the pool where it began to descend into the deeper end. Her palm clenched onto his as the water reached her neck and only his chest then he stopped moving. "Listen, if you have any problems breathing just come up okay?" She nodded. He continued, "But if you wanna just stop, then just give me a signal."

"Like what?" she asked, breathing consciously.

"A, um, thumbs up." She nodded. Eric placed on her eye mask and breathing tube then his…

Within seconds the cool water penetrated every inch of dryness left on their heads and surrounded them in blue. Despite not having on flippers Calleigh was able to lower herself deeper and deeper until her ears could feel a little pressure. Eric kept his distance at arm length still grasping her palms as he went down with her. His brown eyes never left hers and neither did hers leave his. Suddenly her stomach brushed against the hardness of the concrete floor and she jumped, abruptly facing down. Panicked bubbles had escaped her nose in a rush and quickly disappeared upwards. Eric took her face into his palms and calmly forced her head up. Slowly his water consumed fingers brushed her cheeks and hair. Her eyes turned into crescents as she looked towards the wavy surface and soon her finger pointed upwards. Then she remembered their safe signal and she gave him the thumbs up. He ascended with her slowly.

"What was that for?" she spitted out the mouth piece.

"I was making sure you didn't end up with the bens Cal, it's dangerous you know." She hit his arm when he referred to the condition a person has when they surface too quickly.

"Didn't know you could get it eight feet down," she gasped playfully, "besides, I thought I needed some air."

"Okay."

They waited only two minutes before he eventually dragged her down again. Calleigh felt safer with her surroundings and the little dive was pretentiously and realistically fun. She reached up and surprisingly took off her mask and then his. Eric's face crumpled in curiosity as her hand brought his face to hers. Their lips met and shared air for a moment… a moment in diving that would never be forgotten.


End file.
